Dr Meets Doctor
by Wolfmoon356
Summary: What if Dr. Strange met the Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

A/NHiya guys this is the first fanfic I've actually published in a London time so bare with me. *Bows head * I just say The Doctor Strange movie the other day which was the whole inspiration of this fic. Honestly im surprised it's not a common thing because bothuniverses are fairly similar and had great unique sets of characters that could work so well together! Well enough with my rambling and let us begin.  
**Also on a side noteunforchunatly I own nothing so all the characters belong to their respective companies and Franchises. The only thing I own is my OC enemy the Sparex.

~Wolfysan 

* * *

Strange stared at the rubble that had once been the London Sanctorum. He lets out a sighas Londoners passed him by not even givinghim a backward glance, the unusual was nothing new to  
London. Attempted alien invasions were common for this city for some reason. But Stephan didn't know this.  
He left his senctum Sanctorum for this? Rebuild London they had said. It would be fun they said. The damn monks. Did they really expect him to just wave his hand and it would all be fixed like it had been in Hong  
Kong? Newsflash he had given up the Eye of Agamotto and they damn well knew it. They could have at least sent some more people but no.  
Something slaps his cheek at he scowls snapping out of his levity. "Ow stop that," he growls softly glaring at the Crimson cape seated around his shoulders. The cape of levitation just lay innocently around his shoulders.  
"Wiseass," he mutters. He then climbs the broken and crackedstepsand starts to survey the damage in detail, me need to know if this was doable by himself or if he needed to hire a crew.

6 months later…

Dr. Strange walked outside the newly rebuilt doorway, the shell of the former grandeur the building had been restored(thanks to the help of the humans who he had ended uphireing)but the inside still needed work.  
Today the crew had the day off so he was working on his own. The dark haired bacholar descended down the steps wiping his brow.  
He stops when his cape suddenly faintly tugs him as he starts to turn. He stops. "What?" He asks in annoyance. His collar jerks his forward and he looks around. Over the passed six months he had gotten to know  
this part of London very well but it still took him a little bitlonger then it should havefor himto realize there was a Blue Police box standing across the street. Police boxesweren't a unusual sight here in the capital  
but that particular shade sure was that always been there? Why was it blue?His stomach rumbled and he shook his head anddismissed his thoughts as he continued down the street to grab some food. Behind him the light  
on top of the box flashed before thebox faded out ofexistence and disappeared.

Four months later…

Strange scowled as he held his hands out in front of him a golden chain of light was wrapped around a piece of lumbar, he adjusted his hands position and slowly pushed the lumber forward and lays it carefullydown  
in its prospective place next to its fellows. That was the last board, all he needed to do was nail them all in and the first floor floor would be complete(funds had been cut so he could no longer afford the crew). He releases his powers letting  
his arms drop to his sidesthen walks over and grabs his hammer and nails and then stalks over to the first broad and kneels down.  
Instead of using his powers physically he could nowuse them internally and channel them into his formerly crippled hands that had prevented him from returning as a surgeon. He hands did not shake as he wrapped  
his hand around then handle of the hammer while his other held the nail in place. For two hours he spent hammering down the rest of the floor before he finally finished and stood up and admired his work.  
"Not bad," he said to himself and tossed the hammer into the bucket then turned around with a sweep of his cape and descended down the steps to the main floor. After all of that work his stomach was eating itself alive however  
once he shut the door behind him and descended down the stairs as his cape gave him a familiarjerk once again. The piece of cloth really was a fickle thing he could swerve it almost _liked_ annoying him by jerking him  
ignored it and this time the cape took matters into its own hands andpulled him back,almost knocking him back on the steps. He would have cracked his skull open had he not luckily caught his balance. "Will you cut that out!" He hissed  
in irritation and then looked around. His eyes fell quickly upon the same strange blue box that had appeared months earlier but it was twenty feet to the left of its original position this time.

Stephan's eyes narrowed as he frowned. This time he didn't brush off the box, this was just too weird even for waited for a gap in traffic before he crossed the street to the  
other side. He eyes the box and walks around it, examining it for any explanation of how it could have moved. But he found none. He reached out and touched the royal blue wood and found it warm to the touch. Why was it warm? It was 40 degrees  
out and had rained this morning. The dark haired man walks around behind it and then glanced around before summoning his power holding out his right hand while his left rotated in a circle to open the portal inside. To his astonishment his  
power just fizzed,spluttered and snapped, refusing to form the portal. After a few minutes of trying he finally gave up and walked around the box and knocked on the damn door. No reply of course, not that he was expecting one, he supposed  
he would just have to wait for the owner to come back. This was just too suspicious he couldn't let this go, so he grabbed a few hot dogs from a nearby vender and sat down on a nearby stoop to wait…

Four hours later…

Stephan was near the end of his rope, he checked his cell phone for the time; 7:03pm he was going to give it another half hour and then he was done. It was getting cold and though the heavy cape of levitation helped somewhat fend off the cold he was still starting to loose felling in his hands, that's all he needed, _more_ nerve damage.

He slipped the cell phone back in his pocket before slouching over his elbow resting on his kneeand supported his head as he rested his cheek against his palm in boredom. He yawns and  
watched the few stragglers go by, on Their way home from work or off to pubs as they put it here in  
style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0); color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"London, he was just starting to pick up on the dialect. Chips were fries while Potato chips were crisps, a tv was a tele and so on, it wasn't all that interesting he would muchrather be back in New York researchingmore about its  
various artifacts.

The sounds of cries broke his wandering thoughts, he sat up straight and looked around. Suddenly he sees this skinny man ( much like him in all honesty) com tearing around the corner shouting at people to get out of the way. He wore a long brown trench coat with a brown pin strip suit and a blue shirt and tie. His face was young maybe early thirties and clean shaven while his spikey brown hair splayed all over the place. Not a minute after the man rounded the corner the most unusual creature Stephan had ever seen came tearing around after the skinny man.

The creature was short, like large child size short, it had a humanoid body with a big rodent(Capybara) like head and sharp white teeth. But it was the 6 inchlong claws that extended from its hands that were most impressive. Stephan shook his head, his like couldn't be easy for once could it? He reluctantly pushed himself to his feetand started to walk toward the running man.

"Get out of the way! Go the other way!" Exclaimed the skinny man wavering his arms frantically.

Dr. Strange just smirked and continued to walk. He was about to reach for his powers when the skinny man grabbed his arm knocking him off balance and pulling him with him. " RUN!" Exclaimed the man.  
"Hold on a minute-!" Protested Stephan as he tried to pull out of twig mans grip but he was stronger then he looked.

Suddenly the man snapped his fingers and the doors to the police box flew open, bright light flooding out of them. Stephens eyes widened. Typical, well at least he found the call box's owner. Still running, being half dragged by his new companion he was dragged inside the box.

Dr. Strange's eyes widened in surprise and the sound died in his throat as the doors slammed shut behind him and he looked around in awe. Inside that tiny box that could have only held one person was a huge room and at the center of it seemed to be the control of a machine.

"What?" Was all he could utter as he walked forward taking it in. The skinny man was darting around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers. "Better Hang on!," was the only warning he gave as a a groan began to emanate from the center and the machine hissed and groaned and sook slightly for a minute before itsuddenly lurched violently,knocking Dr. Stephan Strangeoffhis feet. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow six reviews already! Thanks to MarburyBlur, SoaringEagle01, IamOminous, Jwang, Elora Donovan and ilove2laflol thank you for the support and *cringe* I am sincerely sorry, about the errors in the last chapter and for not updateing quickly enough -.-'. On with the story! please dont kill me! ~Wolfysan**

* * *

"You alright?" He heard a concerned voice.

Strange grimaces and reaches out and grabs the railing that his head had grazed as he he had been sent sprawling. "Fine, fine..what the hell was that and what the hell is this place?" he asked rubbing his head as he picked himself off the grated flooring using the railing for support.

"You're in my TARDIS that's time and relative dimension in space and basically you just traveled through time," said the Doctor in a rather smug voice. The spiky haired man stood leaning against the console. Suddenly he pushes away from it and walks over and held out a hand.

"I'm the Doctor by the way,"

The dark haired man eyes the other man suspiciously, his gaze sizing up the strange man from his red converse sneakers to his rectangular reading glasses. Who was this man really? He wondered because he most definitely didn't look like a physician. He met the Doctor's gaze and took his hand and gave the timelord a firm handshake.

"Dr. Stephan Strange…you say your're a Doctor, what is your specialty?"

"Oh a lot of things," replied the Doctor vaguely earning him a frown from the physician.

"So you are a multi specialty Doctor…What is your name exactly?"

"Oh ya, loads of specialties," quipped the Doctor before giving a shrug. " Just the Doctor,can't be bothered with names, forgot mine long ago. Now let's see.."he replied rather distractedly then scurried passed him and opened the door. "Ah here we are see?" Said the Doctor barely glancing back.

Stephan frowned at this 'Doctor' as he came up behind him and looked over his head. Instead of being out in front of the Sanctorum they were now on some kind of Hallway. Three years ago he would have said this was impossible but the events over the past two years had opened his eyes and proven to him that anything was possible. He was still finding stuff that surprised him, there was so much that he didn't know. He wondered if there was anything in the texts about this TARDIS machine and if Wong would let him see it? Probably not, he was a stickler for rules.

He looks back over his shoulder and looks at the machine that had caused this. He could hear the Doctor rambling on some nonsense as he turned, curiosity getting the better of him as he approached the Console. He runs a hand along the surface of the Console eyeing all the different levers and buttons. Was that a hammer and a xylophone? This console looked almost like it had been pieced together with little bits of odds and ends from someones garage.

The doctor, who had noticed his latest companions silence and lack of awed noises, looked behind himself. His eyes widened when he saw the man bent over the console.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Stephan heard a shout behind him which startled him making him jump reflexively and press one of the buttons while his mischievous cape grazed a knob at the same time.. Immediately the doors swung shut and a loud bong emanated from deep inside the TARDIS. The light in the center piece dimmed as the noise faded into silence.

"No,no, no,no, no, NO! What did you touch?!" Demanded the Doctor frantically running over. Strange gave him a sheepish look and points at the buttons he had accidentally pressed. The doctor groans and turns around shoving a hand through his hair. "You stupid, stupid, humans! Why do you always have to touch things?!"

Dr. Strange raises a eyebrow, "It's in our nature, but you act like you are not human if you are not human than what are you?"

The doctor glares at Dr. Strange.

"I am nine hundred and four years old. I am a timelord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm am the Oncoming Storm. The Bringer of Darkness and you just-" a deep bong cut off the doctor as a bright light suddenly filled the room.

Stephan gasped and shielded his eyes as the machine continued to bong. It was a minute before the sound died and the light faded. Strange opened his eyes when it was safe and found a certain timelord glaring daggers at him with his arms crossed. "-Reset My TARDIS back to factory mode." He finally finished.

Strange glanced around, the room had completely changed, The coral pillars and grating had vanished and the room and noticeably gotten smaller and everything from the floor to the weird circular indentations in the walls were bright white. The console also had gone through a noticeable change, it was more octagonal and its center piece had been replaced by a small cylinder with lights inside it. It had changed from gaudy to looking as sterile as a surgery. Well. This was a problem. He looks back at the skinny timelord frowning.

"Why would you even have a button like that? At least make it a sequence," he scoffs.

"I did have a sequence its just a certain Buffoon used it!"

"Well that's not a very good sequence then,"

"It was a perfectly good sequence until you came along! Now thanks to you ill have to restore her," snapped the man just as something knocked on the door. the doctor froze and looked up. Dr. Strange glances from the the door to the doctor. Both men share a glance then look back at the door as someone persistently knocked.

"Expecting anyone?" Asked Stephan. The timelord shook his head his eyes darkening. He scowls as he walks over to the console.

"How did this work again its been so long.." he muttered as he started pressing a few buttons. after a few trials of using different buttons he let out a satisfied shout.

"Ah ha! Here we go I still got it," he said and looked up as the wall suddenly opened up and moved to reveal a screen. The brunette smirks as the outside of the TARDIS is revealed. The camera pans and reveals a face that is foreign to Stephen but is familiar to the doctor. "Do not open that door." He said.

"Why? Who is out there?" Asked the former surgeon eyeing the the person on the screen in confusion. They didn't look look that impressive nor dangerous.

"Trouble," Replied the Doctor.


End file.
